NATO targets in Eastern Europe (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of NATO targets in Eastern Europe. Some nations like Turkey, Spain, Sweden and Bulgaria got away with littel if any atomic attacks on Doomsday. Poland #Centrum Optikia optical works Warsaw- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Szczecin Port (Stettin) - 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the latter did not go off) # Szczecin (Stettin) - 1x 1kt. #Gdynia docks - 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Gdynia port - 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Gdańsk port- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Gdańsk city- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Gdańsk harbour- 1x1 kt #Gdańsk Navy docks- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Gdańsk shipyards- 1x 10Kt (did not go off and spewed nuclear wast like a dirty bomb) #Gdańsk dockyards- 1x 10Kt (did not go off and spewed nuclear wast like a dirty bomb) #The entire Vistula Valley- ?x ?kt, that is to say, whatever NATO could use to sterilize both banks for tens of miles inland for several century’s, from the north to the south of it and poison the river likewise. #Polish East Baltic Fleet, Gdańsk - 1x 10kt #Polish North Sea Fleet, Gdańsk - 1x 10kt #Polish Skaggert Patorle flotilla, Gdańsk - 2x 1kt #Soviet Skaggert Patorle flotilla, Gdańsk - 2x 1kt #43rd Army (Soviet Union) Gdańsk- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #43rd Army (Soviet Union) Świnoujście - 1x 10kt #Skeggeret navel intelligence flotilla (Soviet Union) Świnoujście - 1x 1kt #43rd Army (Soviet Union) Szczecinek- 1x 10kt #Warsaw Liberation 1945 air field (Polish/Soviet airforces)- 1x 10kt #7th Red Banner Tank Army Łódź- 1x 10kt #7th Red Banner Tank Army Poznań - 1x 1kt #7th Red Banner Tank Army Wrocław- 1x 1kt (did not go off) # Wrocław steel mill- 1x 1kt (did not go off and spewed nuclear wast like a dirty bomb) #Soviet 52nd Army Kielce- 1x 10kt #Soviet 52nd Army - Częstochowa- 1x 1kt #Soviet 52nd Army - Kraków- 1x 1kt #Soviet 96th Rifle Corps Łomża- 1x 10kt #Soviet 96th Rifle Corps Mława- 1x 1kt #Soviet 96th Rifle Corps Pułtusk- 1x 1kt #Soviet 3rd Guards Cavalry Corps was stationed in Lublin- 1x 1kt #Soviet 3rd Guards Tank Corps was stationed in Kraków- 1x 1kt #Soviet 5th Tank Corps was stationed in Białystok- 1x 1kt. #10th Tank Corps was stationed in Krotoszyn- 1x 1kt #20th Tank Division was stationed in Wrocław- 1x 1kt #Kłomino – Brzeźnica nuclear missile silos- 2x 100kt and 1x 70kt Romania #1st Tank Regt Tirgoviste- 1x 1Kt (lucky it was scratched from the list after Romania denounced the use of nuclear, chemical and biological war-fair 2 days before Doomsday). Hungary #Kunmadaras Soviet air base- 1x 10 kt # Taszár air base- 1x 10 kt # Kecskemet air base- 1x 10kt #Sármellék, Soviet air base- 1x 10 kt #Klapka Tank Brigade, Tata- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) Czechoslovakia #Prague airport 1 x 1kt #Praha Kbely airfeild 2 x 1kt #Praha Ruzyně airport 1 x 1kt #Topoľčany 1 x 1kt (broke up and went toxic like a dirty bomb). #Topoľčany Czechoslovakian army base 2 x 1kt #Topoľčany Soviet army base 2 x 1kt #Brno 1 x 1kt and 1x 10kt (neither exsploded) #Brno Cernovice (Slatina) airfield 1 x 1kt #Bělá pod Bezdězem nucliar missile silos 1x 100kt #Kuřivody Soviet nuclear missile silos 1x 100kt #Cheb 2x 1kt #Tábor (Vsechov) airfield 1 x 1kt #Cban Bombing Range (Manetin) airfield 1 x 10kt (American and French intelligence was poor and they thought it was a major fighter base.) #Bohunice Nuclear Power Plant 1x 1 kt (did not exploded) #Zavod Turcanske Strojarne vehicular engineering works, Martin- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Headquarters of the Soviet Central Group of Forces, Milovice- 1x 10kt (broke up and went toxic like a dirty bomb) and 1x 1kt. #Milovice- 1x 1kt. (broke up and went toxic like a dirty bomb). #Koncise army supply depot- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Bratislava Airport (military runway)- 2x 1kt #Bratislava Airport (civil runways)- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) Bulgaria #Non. Albania #Non. Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Malmö incident (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Salzburg Incident (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) #Atomic war targets (1962: Doomsday) Category:Military Category:Atomic affairs Category:Politics Category:1962: The Apocalypse